One Piece oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for One Piece, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Nami's kink

Nami's kink

"Damn it Zoro! Stop hogging the keg!"

Franky's frustrated yell echoed throughout the Thousand Sunny as it gently swayed on the small waves of the East Blue, the green haired Swordsman simply flipping the Cyborg off as he held the keg up with one hand downing mouthful after mouthful straight from the cork hole, the action making the vein on Franky's head bulge out whilst Robin tittered at him

During their last visit to port Zoro had managed to come across a vendor selling fifty kegs of alcohol for extremely cheap, something that neither he or Nami could pass up since normally a keg went for roughly fifty thousand beri but the vendor was selling fifty of them for a mere five million beri and before long the Swordsman was lugging the kegs one by one back to the Thousand Sunny

"No wonder this shit was going cheap, I can barely feel it" Zoro scoffed as he threw the empty keg away, his fifteenth in the hour, before reaching for his sixteenth "this might as well be water"

What he considered to be water however was one of the strongest drinks of alcohol the rest of the crew had ever drank, so potent in fact that Chopper had taken just a single sip and was now passed out on the floor whilst Usopp and Robin had been reduced to giggling messes, being unable to drink Brook was up in the Raven's nest filling in for Zoro for the night and Sanji was in the kitchen preparing the food necessary for breakfast the next morning

Having only drank one glass however Nami was easily the most sober of the group that had partaken in drinking and yet she was still heavily tipsy, a thick blush running along her nose and under her eyes as her gaze was fixated on the ship's Captain, Luffy having drank ten kegs to Zoro's sixteen and whilst he wasn't as drunk as Usopp or Chopper he was easily more gone than Nami, his cheeks a thick blush as he grinned and cackled at the display of Franky and Zoro arguing over a keg

Taking another sip of her drink Nami let her eyes roll along Luffy's body as she had become prone to doing over the last couple of months since she had gotten together with the rubber man, it was as if before they had become a couple she was blind to his physique having never truly noticed how toned and rock solid he was despite his rubber body and to say she was surprised to find out just how rock solid he was when they first had sex would have been understatement of the year

Watching as Luffy stretched his arm across the room to sneak a keg from behind Zoro's back as the Swordsman continued to fight with Franky, the sight of his body stretching immediately bringing one of Nami's dirtiest fantasies to mind, one that she had long deemed impossible before meeting Luffy

Nami was a size queen

And not in the manner of regular size queens who fantasized of ten inchers or a foot long at a stretch, Nami wanted her men much bigger, so big that when they fucked her she would be unable to walk straight for a week afterwards but she had never had the chance to ever find a man like that but now she had a man who could be stretched to any size comfortably

Feeling her core clench at the thought of it Nami decided it was time to risk mentioning it to Luffy, having kept quiet about it out of worry that he'd respond badly to it but now she was drunk enough to feel brave enough to admit it and Luffy was most likely drunk enough to not remember anything in the morning making his reaction to it a moot point, downing the rest of her drink she shakily stood up and made her way over to Luffy tapping him on the shoulder as he struggled with the cork on his newly acquired keg

Tapping Luffy on the shoulder Nami silently got his attention telling him what she wanted via taking his hand and placing it on one of her huge firm breasts, Luffy having learned to keep their relationship quiet as Sanji was the only one to not know of it yet for reasons of not wanting him to kick Luffy overboard for stealing 'his' Nami

With a wide grin Luffy set his keg aside letting Nami pull him to his feet and out of the dining area to lead him towards the bedrooms, adding plenty of sway to her hips making her full bubble ass bounce with every step to give him something nice to look at whilst they headed towards his bedroom

Within minutes of reaching Luffy's bedroom the Captain was reclined back on his bed, his and Nami's clothes scattered across the floor as she knelt between his legs, her hands and tongue slowly stroking and licking along his thick ten inch erection, his manhood huge to most women's standards but to Nami she wanted it bigger "hey Luffy" she breathed as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock again "I wanna ask you something"

"Hmm?" the Captain responded with one eye closed as Nami's tongue circled his cock head

"You can stretch everywhere right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I….can I stretch your dick? I kinda want it bigger" the redhead asked as gently as possible trying her best not to hurt Luffy's pride, normally she wouldn't care but at that moment the last thing she wanted is for him to go flaccid on her, thankfully though Luffy didn't seem that bothered giving her the go ahead making her grin dirtily

Wrapping both hands around his shaft Nami gently began to pull on him as she stroked him, her eyes glinting with delight as his already large ten incher began to grow with her moulding, growing to eleven inches….twelve….thirteen….fourteen

Luffy watched curiously as Nami borderline drooled as she thickened his cock as well, rubbing it to make it swell to an easy six inches in circumference, his erection nearly taking up every inch of his groin by the time she was done with him "perfect!" Nami then exclaimed when she was finally finished, Luffy's erection now standing at an almost cartoonish-ly unrealistic eighteen inches long and six inches in girth, it was lucky that Luffy was both drunk and incredibly open minded otherwise he would most likely been freaking out and calling her insane by now

Openly drooling with lust at the sight of Luffy's now monster cock Nami quickly got to work in acting out her wettest of dreams, grabbing hold of his cock she then opened her mouth as wide as she could to take his fist sized cock head into her mouth, gagging as she forced herself to take the first six inches of him in one go forcing her jaw to its limit, making groan with pleasure as her throat slowly opened up to him

"Damn Nami" Luffy groaned loudly as Nami pushed her head further forward, deepthroating twelve of his eighteen inches before reaching her limit to which she wrapped her huge firm triple EEE cup breasts around the rest of his cock to keep every inch of him stimulated

" _Oh fuck he's so deep!"_ Nami screamed internally as she felt him throb all the way down her windpipe, her eyes watering and her jaw throbbing but she didn't let up an inch, pumping her breasts faster and faster as her pussy dripped with arousal

Soon enough Luffy's first load built up in his naturally large balls, the thick hot precum pouring down Nami's throat making her shudder with arousal before retching as his climax hit both of them hard, Luffy cursing loudly as he blew over a litre of cum straight into Nami's mouth making the redhead's eyes go wide with shock, her cheeks bulging out to their limit as she struggled to swallow everything to the point that some cum even shot out of her nose

" _Oh fuck there's so much!"_ Nami exclaimed internally not realizing that she had effected his cum output as well as his penis size and if it wasn't for her skill in oral sex she could have easily drowned in his cum load, despite her initial shock at the sheer quantity of cum Luffy let out Nami found herself enjoying his release immensely to the point that she orgasmed from pure arousal alone, her body shaking with pleasure as she swallowed the rest of his load

Continuing to suck as Luffy's release slowly ended Nami then released his cock with a wet _'pop'_ from her lips, her jaw aching as her chin and heavy breasts glistened with her drool and Luffy's left over cum "god you're a fucking cum cannon" she purred running her tongue along the length of his cock making the Captain groan with pleasure again "I can't wait to see if this will fit in my ass" she then breathed, the redhead being a complete anal addict along with being a size queen

Grinning at the prospect of getting to fuck Nami's fat ass again Luffy quickly took charge, standing up from the bed as Nami moved to bend over it "tell me if this gets too much for you" he told her as he pressed his still throbbing cock between her huge ass cheeks, groaning with lust as they jiggled around his shaft

"You know I can take it, just shove it in and fuck me!" Nami moaned back pushing back against him biting her lip as she felt his huge cock head push into her tightest hole "oh god fuck me deep!"

Obliging his Navigators demands Luffy took hold of her huge ass cheeks using them as leverage as he pushed in deeper and deeper, making the redheads eyes cross and her jaw set whilst her body shoot "oh god Luffy! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! I can take it!" she pleaded pushing her ass back as hard as she could as Luffy started to thrust into it

Soon enough the bed began to shake and creak beneath them as Luffy pounded Nami's ass with everything he had moving his hands from her ass cheeks to her shoulders, Nami's legs kicking between his and her toes curling as she cried out with pleasure with every thrust "fuck! Fuck your cock's so damn big! I love it!" she panted as her Captain's heavy balls slapped against her dripping cunt with every thrust he took into her huge ass

"You're so tight" Luffy panted back as Nami reached back to take hold of his waist, pulling on it desperate to get him deeper inside of her as her body shook with ecstasy, suffering orgasm after powerful orgasm as the minutes ticked by into an hour of solid ass fucking, the couple moving from doggy style to reverse cowgirl with Nami slammed her ass along Luffy's cock with everything she had

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming again!" Nami moaned through gritted teeth slamming her ass down again before seizing up around Luffy's horse cock, her ass clenching even tighter around his cock setting off his second massive release making the redhead scream as his huge cum load flooded and burned her insides to the point that she could swear that she could taste his cum in the back of her throat

Going completely limp as Luffy finally went flaccid Nami slid off of his cock to land on the bed beside him, pouting as she watched his cock slowly shrink back to its natural flaccid size "damn, I was hoping you'd stay big" she sighed as she realized that she'd have to stretch Luffy's cock out every time she wanted a monster cock in her ass "thanks for that anyway Luffy, I had honestly thought you'd have freaked out" Nami thanked him only to get a loud snore in response, Luffy having passed out after his last climax making Nami laugh dryly and shake her head

Getting up to grab her clothes to go get cleaned up Nami then looked back at Luffy and down at his reasonably sized flaccid cock, biting her lip as she estimated him to be six inches even whilst soft

He was a heavy sleeper…

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Navigator vs Archaeologist

Navigator vs Archaeologist

"So you and Luffy?"

Turning around at the sound of Robin's voice Nami smiled softly upon seeing the Archaeologist enter the washroom dropping her robe to join the redhead "it's about time someone found out I suppose" she sighed continuing to bath herself as Robin moved beside her

"Actually I've had my suspicions for a while now, not that I have any complaints though, you could do far worse than Luffy" Robin replied "I always wondered about him anyway, tell me he didn't think sex was food at first"

"Oh no, thankfully he wasn't that clueless when we first slept together, I did have to teach him a few things though" Nami explained as Robin began to bathe herself next to her, the redheads eyes immediately attracted to the older woman's curvier form making her slightly jealous, she might have had the larger breasts of the two but Robin was more slender than her making a perfect hour glass figure compared to her almost perfect one

Noticing where Nami's eyes were lingering Robin couldn't help but smirk and reach out to squeeze the younger girls bubble ass making Nami bite her lip "been missing a woman's touch? It's been a while since we last had some fun" Robin commented turning to face Nami cupping the redheads cheek, the pair having entered a friendly 'agreement' to help each other out with their needs whenever they didn't have another outlet available at the time which eventually turned into them fucking whenever they felt like it

"Yeah it has hasn't it?" Nami purred back sucking Robin's thumb into her mouth as it traced along her lips, her hands moving to cup the older woman's thick ass using it to pull her closer until their chests were squashed together making Robin titter before she leaned in to kiss Nami fiercely which the redhead eagerly reciprocated

As their tongues wrestled their hands quickly got to work exploring each other's bodies, groping and squeezing every curve they could find eliciting heated breathes and moans from both of them as Robin broke the kiss to move her lips to Nami's throat "Robin…" Nami moaned heatedly as the older woman bit down on her collar bone before gasping as she felt Robin use her Devil Fruit powers to sprout four more arms allowing her to grope more of Nami's body stimulating all of her sweet spots at once

"Can Luffy do this for you?" Robin breathed as her fingers worked Nami's pussy frenziedly whilst her other hands worked her breasts and ass, making the redhead squirm and whine shaking her head before Robin quickly brought her to a shattering orgasm, the washroom walls echoing with her pleasured scream making Robin thankful that the walls were thick enough to be somewhat sound proof and the rest of the crew above deck most likely wouldn't have heard her

Withdrawing her extra limbs as Nami slid down the wall panting for breath Robin licked her fingers clean as she admired her work "this reminds me of the little contests we used to have to see who was better in bed, it's good to see that I'm still better in that regard" she tittered as Nami suddenly glared up at her

"That's what you think" Nami growled suddenly lunging at Robin burying her face between the older woman's legs before she could react, making Robin cry out with pleasure as the redheads tongue quickly got to work in her cunt hitting all the right spots with well-practiced skill and efficiency quickly making Robin's legs shake as she struggled to stand, leaning back against the wall to support herself as Nami's tongue swiftly brought her to climax

"You…bitch…" Robin panted as she slowly slid down the wall breathing heavily as she came down from her orgasm high

"You love it" Nami tittered back grabbing the back of Robin's head to pull her into another fierce kiss which the older woman happily accepted, their tongues wrestling feverishly for a few moments before Nami broke the kiss "and to answer your question Luffy can't do that for me, well not yet anyway, sometimes I wonder if his body is as mouldable as it is stretchy"

"I've always wondered what Luffy would be like in bed, I imagine he was very grabby the first time you guys slept together, like a kid with a new toy" Robin tittered

"You're not that far off, he's gotten a lot better since then which I'm very happy about" Nami commented before thinking of something "I think I know how we can settle our little disagreement on who's better in the bedroom" she purred leaning in to whisper in Robin's ear soon bringing the same perverted grin to the older woman's face as she nodded in agreement, both women quickly drying and dressing before leaving the washroom to carry out their plan

Of course they found their Captain in the dining area enjoying his umpteenth snack/small meal of the day, the elastic man scarfing down yet another leg of mutton completely unaware of Nami and Robin's presence until they made themselves known tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention "hey Captain, we're having trouble with something, care to help us out?" Robin breathed sultrily running a finger along Luffy's forearm

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Luffy asked to which Nami took hold of his hand placing it on her breast with a coy smile on her face giving him her secret signal that she wanted to fuck "oh? But what about…oh…" he gasped as his normally slow brain put two and two together making the girls smirk "what happened to no looking at other girls?"

"That rule doesn't apply today, now come on, we need your help in settling something" Nami retorted as she and Robin took hold of Luffy's arms showing that he had no choice of saying no to them, dragging him out of the dining room and straight to his bed room where he was thrown onto the bed before the door was locked behind them "so how do you want to do this?" the redhead then asked as she stripped down with Robin

"Well he already knows how good you are in bed so I think I should show him what I can do first" Robin replied as she rid herself of her clothing "just sit back and you might learn something" she teased with a wink before sauntering over to Luffy who just stared at her in shock "so Captain, I heard you can stretch EVERY part of your body"

Swallowing thickly as Robin climbed onto the bed and crawled up to him, her thick ass high in the air and her huge breasts brushing along his thighs as she leaned down to undo his pants with her teeth, shaking her ass for him to admire as she skilfully worked his pants open with her teeth and tongue gasping with delight as his erection sprung free slapping her in the face "not bad but why don't we make this a little bigger?" she breathed wrapping her hands around his thick eight incher beginning to stroke and pull it to which he began to grow and stretch in her grasp

Whilst Nami was the bigger size queen of the two Robin still liked her cocks big but not as insanely bigger as the younger girl stretching Luffy's cock to a very impressive meaty fifteen inches making both hers and Nami's mouth water "now you better still be alive after this because we need you to tell us which of us is better in bed" Robin explained as she moved to straddle Luffy's waist, spawning another pair of arms from her waist which reached down to stroke and guide his cock to her dripping slit before she slammed herself down on him impaling herself all the way to the hilt

Robin's scream of pleasure echoed throughout the room as her groin and stomach bulged out from Luffy's size "mmmmfuck that's thick" she moaned placing her hands on Luffy's shoulders for support whilst she worked her cunt up and down his shaft, loving how his huge cock reshaped her insides to mould around his girth "you like that Captain? You like some older more experienced pussy?" she panted looking back at Nami with her last sentence giving the redhead a teasing smirk

Giving Robin the signal to just get on with it making the older woman grin Nami couldn't deny that watching Robin ride her boyfriend's cock was hot as hell, whilst she could boast having the bigger tits of the two Robin easily claimed rights to having the fatter ass and watching it clap and ripple every time Robin slammed her cunt down on Luffy's cock was borderline mesmerising

Leaning back against the door Nami kept herself busy with light masturbation rubbing her core slowly whilst her other hand caressed her breasts as she watched Luffy begin to fuck Robin back, his huge balls slapping against her fat ass as she bounced harder on his lap "oh yes Captain! Fuck me hard!" Robin cried out as Luffy forced his cock deeper inside of her, planting her feet on the sides of the bed at either side of him to help her bounce harder on his cock, feeling her abdomen tighten already as her orgasm began to quickly build up

"Oh fuck Luffy I'm gonna cum! Your cock's too big!" Robin cried as her cunt suddenly clenched tighter around Luffy's dick, trapping him inside as her body shook with pleasure making her tits and ass bounce even harder "cum for me Captain! I want to feel you cum inside of me!" she begged and as if to sate her Luffy came moments later with a groan of pleasure making the raven haired woman gasp and sigh with pleasure as his seed filled her womb

Continuing to ride Luffy throughout their joined climaxes Robin eventually gave into fatigue sliding off of Luffy's cock to sit back on the bed panting for breath "so what did you think? Better than Nami right?" she panted looking back at the redhead with a teasing wink

"That was great but I dunno about being better than Nami to be honest" Luffy admitted rubbing the back of his head making Robin pout and Nami smirk as the redhead sauntered up to the bed

"So much for you being better than me, now sit back and I'll show you how it's really done" Nami purred pushing Robin playfully out of the way and Luffy back down as she moved to straddle his waist herself, reaching down to his still rock hard cock to guide it passed her pussy and to her ass teasing her tightest hole with his cock head "now you can see how to really please a man" Nami then added before slamming her ass down on Luffy's cock filling the bedroom with pleasured screams once again

Biting her lip as she watched Nami bounce her ass on Luffy's cock Robin decided she wasn't going to sit back and watch like Nami had done instead moving to attack the younger girls neck with her teeth whilst reaching around to grope her bouncing tits, crying out from the sudden love bite Nami reached back to hold Robin's head in place whilst rolling her hips down harder on Luffy's lap forcing his cock deeper into her ass

Quickly the thought of the contest in general was lost to the women as they lost themselves in the sex session, constantly swapping positions and partners allowing Luffy equal access to both of them until finally he reached his final release, both Nami and Robin dropping to their knees in front of them stroking him with both hands each to draw out his final load all over their faces, breasts and outstretched tongues

Swallowing the cum that covered her tongue Nami sighed with contentment letting the rest of her Captain's seed rest on her skin "so much for finding out which one of us is better in bed" she commented not at all annoyed by the fact they had completely forgotten about their little contest

"Well there's nothing wrong with settling on a tie" Robin added leaning over to lick up a trail of cum from Nami's cheek "unless you'd like to try again another time" she suggested with a sultry purr

"You're on" Nami grinned before leaning in to kiss the older woman fiercely, neither girl noticing nor remotely caring about Luffy's approval of a future contest

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Never challenge the Captain

Never challenge the Captain

"That's another straight flush, that'll be another ten thousand beri" Nami smirked laying down her cards to a shocked Zoro, the Swordsman staring wide eyed at her hand before letting out a growl of frustration, throwing his cards away and slamming down what little money he had left before storming off cursing under his breath leaving Nami tittered to herself as she counted her winnings

Playing cards against the rest of the Straw Hats was honestly becoming too easy with Robin being the only remote challenge to Nami but when out at sea they were the only ones she could invite to games in the hopes of swindling some easy money

Humming to herself as she finished counting Nami looked up at the sound of the door opening smiling as she found Luffy poking his head in "hey, Zoro's seriously beating the crap out of his training dummy shouting about a 'cheating bitch', I take it that's your fault?" he asked noticing the playing cards and large pile of money on the table

"Hey it's his fault for accepting my challenge, I don't go easy on friends" the Navigator smirked back before an idea came to her mind for more easy money "you want to play?" she asked giving him her most innocent smile, she and Luffy might have been dating but it was all fair in a game of cards

Eyeing the cards and then Nami Luffy pondered the invitation for a moment but shrugging "yeah sure, why not? Could be fun" he answered with his signature grin, he wasn't the best at poker or any card games for that matter but he was never one to back down from a challenge, plus Nami was his girlfriend so she had to go easy on him, right? "I'm not all that good at cards though"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lady Luck will bestow some mercy on you" Nami replied putting on her sweetest smile as she prepared the deck and started to set their hands

(One hour later)

Nami stared in total shock as more and more money disappeared from her side of the table onto Luffy's, how could this be happening? Luffy was useless at card games and she was practically an expert "looks like Lady Luck likes me after all" the Captain grinned as he laid down another hand "this one any good?"

"Another straight flush?! How are you doing this?!" the redhead exclaimed placing her much worse hand down as Luffy raked in the last of her money "you're cheating! You have to be cheating!"

"Nope, I don't know how to cheat" Luffy just grinned back making Nami growl with frustration

"Then you've got someone helping you!" the redhead then accusing standing up as she started to look around the room, surely someone had hidden a mirror somewhere allowing Luffy to see her cards or maybe even Chopper was hidden behind her discretely telling the Captain her hand

"I don't know what to tell ya but I'm not cheating" Luffy chuckled still beaming as he began to scoop up his winnings "this is going straight into Sanji's shopping fund, he'll get some good meat out of this" he stated already salivating at the thought of the amount of food the money could bring in as he stood up and turned to walk away with his winnings

"No!" Nami exclaimed, she couldn't lose her money so easily "I'll play you again for it"

Looking back at Nami Luffy raised an eyebrow "but you don't have any money left to bet"

"Strip poker!" the Navigator demanded, there was no way Luffy could focus with the prospect of seeing her naked in his head plus it had been a good few days since they had last had sex so she wouldn't mind seeing him naked

To her delight Luffy accepted placing the money back on the table _"this should be easy"_ the redhead thought with a smirk unhooking the straps of her top causing it to fall slightly showing off more of her huge bust hoping to get him distracted from the off _"too easy"_

(Half an hour later)

Nami's cards shook in her hands as she stared in total shock at Luffy, the majority of her clothing in a neat pile on the table between them as she was left only in her short shorts "how the hell are you doing this?" she asked to which Luffy just shrugged again, this had to be karma teaching her a lesson for destroying Zoro so many times and leaving him completely broke "just play your hand"

To the Navigators dismay and no longer shock Luffy laid down another winning hand "four aces and a king, god damn it" Nami sighed slamming down her much worse hand as she stood up and undid her shorts, shimmying them down her long smooth legs before tossing them on the table to stand naked in front of her boyfriend and Captain "you win again"

Watching Luffy scoop up the winnings again Nami felt a mix of emotions flowing through her, frustration, shame from losing so badly to a complete newbie at card games but also for some reason arousal, no one had ever beaten her at cards before and if it had been a total stranger she be beating herself up over the fact but since it was someone she trusted beating her she felt almost proud of him

Just as Luffy was about to stand up and walk away again Nami stopped him again "hold on, where are you going?" she asked, her insidious mind already hatching a plan to deal with both her growing arousal and to get her money back, she might have been proud of Luffy but she wasn't above being underhanded in getting what she wanted back from him

"To go give Sanji the money…you know…food shopping funds" Luffy explained with a raised eyebrow "why? You've got nothing to try to win it back"

Smirking at his response Nami just sauntered forward making sure to sway her hips as she went "don't you want to claim your real prize?" she purred reaching forward to take one of Luffy's hands placing it on her breast, letting out a small moan at the feeling of his rough hide against her smooth skin licking her lips as Luffy's brain clicked into action and a broad grin graced his features

Taking the bag of money out of Luffy's hands Nami resisted the urge to just run off with it placing it back down on the table before sliding down to her knees in front of her Captain, taking hold of his shorts the Navigator borderline ripped them off to free his thick erection quickly grabbing hold of it to stroke and stretch it to her preferred size "there we are" she breathed as she moulded his dick into a heavy meaty sixteen incher making her mouth water

Leaning in the Navigator quickly got to work running her tongue along it getting his cock nice and slick before kneeling up on her toes to wrap her breasts around his shaft "god I love doing this" she breathed as she began to slowly pump her tits along her Captain's length, his massive cock feeling amazing between her huge tits

Watching silently as Nami tended to his erection Luffy cupped the back of her head as a quiet encouragement for her to continue, he was never vocal in sex, well he was during their first time but his obvious naivety to the act at the time along with his big mouth made very bad dirty talk prompting Nami to demand that he keep quiet during sex, thankfully he didn't take much offense to it obliging her by remaining mostly silent whenever they had sex using expressions to portray his approval of her actions

Purring as she felt Luffy's cock starting to throb between her tits Nami moved to take him back into her mouth, relaxing her jaw and throat as much as she could to deepthroat him as far as she could, taking twelve of his sixteen inches down her neck coughing and choking as she did so but it didn't deter her, taking hold of Luffy's waist to help support her as she began to briskly pump her head along his cock sucking him as hard as she could

Thankfully for her quickly aching throat it didn't take long to bring Luffy to his first climax, hungrily swallowing down his seed as the Captain groaned with pleasure, the Navigator sucking hard on him to make sure she got every drop out of his load before finally pulling him out of her windpipe

As soon as she was free to fully breathe again Nami eagerly moved onto the good part, rising to her feet and bending over the table to present her full thick ass to her Captain, looking back over her shoulder at him giving him her patented 'come get me' eyes whilst shaking her ass in invitation which Luffy happily obliged, making Nami moan with arousal as he took hold of her slender waist and pressed his cock to her tightest hole "fuck yes, shove that huge cock up my ass"

Grinning broadly Luffy obliged again, gripping her waist tighter as he slid his cock deep into her needy hole making Nami let out a long low moan of pleasure, the redhead starting to shake as she pushed herself up on her toes to push her ass back against him, her groin and stomach bulging out as she tried to get even more of him inside of her "fuck me! Fuck my ass hard!"

Pushing in deeper Luffy began pounding into Nami's ass with everything he had, making the table beneath her shake violently as she cried out with ecstasy every time he slammed his cock balls deep in her ass "yes! Cumming!" she screamed as she quickly hit her climax, orgasming her as Luffy continued to rail into her tight backside

As Nami's cries of pleasure got steadily louder and louder Luffy increased his pace until the table began to crack and splinter under them, grabbing Nami and lifting her away just in time for the table to give way picking the Navigator up and supporting her by her thick thighs to bounce her along his shaft

"Oh god Luffy! Fuck my ass! Harder! Fucking harder!" the Navigator cried out as she felt Luffy's cock throb and thicken inside of her "that's it! Cum inside me! Cum inside my ass!" she remanded reaching back to grasp at Luffy's head for further support letting her huge tits bounce wildly as he used her

Driving his cock up deeper Luffy completely bottomed out hitting his climax hard, Nami's groin and stomach bulging out a little more as he flooded her insides with his cum making her eyes roll back and her teeth clench as she drooled through them, the Navigator hitting her second much stronger orgasm at the feeling of his hot thick cum filling her

When he was finished cumming Luffy slid back landing hard on his chair as Nami slid off of his cock, the Navigator taking heavy breathes as her body shook in post orgasm aftershocks, when she had calmed down and her limbs had stopped shaking she looked up and grinned as she found Luffy completely unconscious, snoring unceremoniously in his seat giving her the perfect chance to grab the money and run

That was until she realized that she couldn't feel her legs and remembering the other times she and Luffy had sex it would be a good hour before she'd be able to even remotely stand "ah fuck it, he won fair and square I suppose, he can keep the money" she sighed finally admitting defeat

Despite her nature she'd happily take Luffy's dick over cash any day

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Bestial nature

Bestial nature

Every year was the same

Around the mid to late winter time as the frozen chill clung to the air Chopper began acting very strangely, his normally endless patience becoming much shorter and unless he was needed for medical aid he holed himself away in his cabin for days at a time only leaving to get food before running back to seemingly hide

For the first couple of years of sailing together after meeting Chopper the others thought of his behaviour as weird but eventually they came to just ignore it, the Medic never did anything aside from go a little antisocial for a while and he never neglected his job during it so they saw no reason to disturb him

When he began to get violent however that was a different story

His short temper quickly began to lead into arguments when his bedside manner was no longer up to its usual par leading to shouting contests between the Reindeer Doctor and mainly Zoro when Chopper's stitching needle dug in a little deeper than necessary

What seemed to be the final straw for Chopper however was when Sanji scalded his hand from a split second break of focus batting Luffy away from his latest culinary masterpiece which led him to place his hand on the red hot stove, when Chopper had attempted to apply some cooling salve to his burned hand Sanji had made a comment about wanting Nami or Robin or both to play nurse to make the pain go away and seemingly out of nowhere Chopper lost it

"I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS!" he screeched tossing the salve at Sanji before storming out of the room and towards his cabin, bumping into Usopp on the way out

"Hey watch it!" the Sniper complained as the Doctor barged into his shin "watch where you're going will ya?!" he then snapped pointing an accusing finger right between Chopper's eyes making them go momentarily red and bloodshot

The scream Usopp let out a Chopper then bit down hard on his finger echoed throughout the rest of the ship sending the rest of the crew running to check what had happened "he bit me!" he exclaimed clutching his hand as Chopper then stormed off out of the room "he actually bit me!"

"He's getting out of control, I think we'll have to muzzle him" Zoro deadpanned before snorting at Usopp telling him to stop being such a baby

"I'll go check on him" Robin stated as Usopp continued to freak out over his throbbing finger wailing something about rabies as the Archaeologist made her way out of the room and towards Chopper's cabin

" _I wonder what has gotten into him? He's never been violent before"_ Robin pondered to herself as she approached the Medic's room _"he's acting like he's going through puberty, wait, how old is Chopper again?"_ she then thought realising that since Chopper was technically an animal he aged differently than the rest of the crew meaning that despite being one of the smartest members of the Straw Hats he was technically still a child by human standards and his mood swings did match that of a growing teenager

Upon reaching Chopper's room Robin decided it was best to respect his privacy and not just walk in like normal, knocking gently on the door only to get the immediate response of "go away!"

"Chopper, we need to talk" Robin stated firmly only to get another defiant order to go away in return, rolling her eyes at his tone Robin then tested the door handle finding it locked "of course" she sighed before using her Devil Fruit power to conjure an arm on the floor on the other side of the door using it to unlock it

Upon unlocking the door Robin promptly kicked it open to show Chopper she wasn't going to take any bullshit from him, the Doctor jumping on his bed from her sudden burst entry "what are you doing?! Get out!" he snapped with a mixture of shock and anger in his voice

"Oh no you don't!" Robin retorted summoning a pair of arms through Chopper's mattress, both hands snapping shut around his small frame to hold him in place making him exclaim in surprise "you're going to sit there and tell me what the hell is going on with you" she ordered him as he squirmed and struggled in her grasp

Hissing and growling in response Chopper struggled harder, even trying to bite at the hands that held him before finally giving up, breathing heavily as Robin stared down at him awaiting his answer "I'm…." he started before trailing off with a low mumble

"What was that?" Robin asked using one of her summoned hands to raise Chopper's face by the chin to make him look at her "I didn't quite hear that"

"I'M IN HEAT OK!" the Reindeer then snapped making Robin jump slightly "well the male equivalent anyway, it's mating season" he explained with slight shame in his voice, as if his bodily urges were unnatural

A little amazed that someone she had seen as almost childlike for so long actually had such urges "why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"And say what? Oh by the way guys for the next couple of weeks I'm going to be horny as hell so stay away from me?" Chopper sighed dropping his normally conservative attitude when it came to his language "Usopp and Franky would give me hell for it and I bet Nami would never speak to me again if she realised that I actually have these urges"

"Chopper we're a lot more understanding than you think, yeah Franky and maybe Brook will pop in a joke or two but we're here for you, you shouldn't have to suffer in silence, and Nami would never hate you"

"Oh yeah? Remember what she did to that guy who tried to cop a feel last time we dropped anchor? I don't think his tone will ever drop to its natural base again so how do you think she'll feel if she finds out that I've had thoughts about her?" the Medic retorted before immediately clamming up as he realised what he had just admitted

"You think of Nami that way?" Robin asked more curious than disgusted, surprised that Chopper could even feel attraction to a human believing that he'd just have the base urge to mate with his own species

"Only when I'm in my breeding cycle, otherwise I see you guys as just friends"

"Wait…guys? You don't just think about Nami?"

Chopper's eyes widened as he realised that he had let something else slip, his heart hammering in his chest as Robin bent down to look him straight in the eyes "do you think about me Chopper?" Robin asked to which she got no answer, the Medic looking away whilst shifting uncomfortably as much as he could in her grasp

Inspecting closer as Chopper refused to speak Robin moved the fingers that were covering the Medic's lower half and as she had expected she found his pants heavily tented "is that a yes?" she couldn't help but smile flattered that she had had such a reaction on him

"You are very pretty" Chopper admitted expecting a slap from Robin at any moment but to his surprise one never came

"Just pretty?" Robin teased as she summoned another pair of arms from the floor to lock the door as she used her real hands to start unbuttoning her top

"W…what are you doing?!" the Medic exclaimed as Robin undid her top letting her full heavy breasts fall free, the sight of them making Chopper's eyes widen to the point of bulging as the Archaeologist tossed the top aside before unclipping her skirt letting it fall to the floor revealing her bare womanhood underneath

"You need help Chopper, you do so much to help keep us safe and healthy yet you take nothing back so you can't expect me to let you just suffer in silence" Robin cooed as she then took hold of Choppers shorts, his little kicks legging and flailing as his erection sprung free

In proportion to his small size Choppers manhood was only a mere two inches, Robin wasn't surprised or put off though as she leaned in to place a kiss on the head of his manhood sending a jolt of pleasure straight up the Medic's spine "R…Robin…stop…" Chopper tried to protest but Robin just ignored him taking his cock passed her lips into her warm wet mouth

A split second later the Archaeologist felt Chopper twitch between her lips before tasting his salty release as he came all over her tongue, surprised at first Robin then took it in her stride letting him completely unload in her mouth before swallowing what he had given her leaving him a panting mess "there, feel better now? Was that so hard?" she tittered as she released her grip on him dispelling her extra hands believing that she had drained Chopper completely dry

However something inside Chopper snapped upon his release, the human side of his mind shrinking away to make way for pure animal instinct catching Robin by surprise as he suddenly transformed to his larger more muscular human form, standing up as Robin fell back on her ass from surprise "Chopper?" she gasped as any shock and fear she had melted away at the sight at his now much larger throbbing cock, his manhood now standing at a massive fifteen to sixteen inches in perfect proportion to his now huge body

Staring at the Medic's massive cock Robin could feel her mouth watering as her pussy moistened "you want more?" she breathed look up at him as lust clouded her eyes "I'll give you more" she told him happily moving back in to press her huge bust around his shaft, his cock now far too large for her mouth to she resigned to focus on pleasing him with her tits

As the Archaeologist got to work Chopper simply breathed heavily as he watched her pump her breasts along his throbbing length, the Medic now pure animal with the sheer bestial urge to mate and breed as he stared down at Robin, his dark animal eyes sending shudders of arousal down her spine

"Such a big delicious cock" she purred as she ran her tongue along the broad head and first few inches of his throbbing cock, his musk making her head feel light and fuzzy as her cunt dripped onto the floor, the smell of her own arousal making Chopper rumble primal-ly from the pit of his chest

Licking along Chopper's cock a few more times Robin then gasped when the Medic reached down to grab hold of her thick thighs and fat ass, using them to lift her up until her dripping cunt was pressed against the head of his cock "oh fuck, oh god!" she then screamed as he pushed her down all the way making her take every inch of him, her eyes rolling back as her groin bulged around his girth, her entire body shaking with ecstasy as Chopper began to move her along his cock like she was a sex toy

Thankfully the walls of Chopper's bedroom were thick enough to mask most of the sounds Robin made lest the others thought she was in pain, her screams of pleasure echoing throughout the room she bounced along Chopper's cock, her ass clapping against his balls as his primal grunts joined her screams "oh fuck Chopper! Just like that!" the Archaeologist screamed as she started to cum on his cock, her breasts bouncing harder as she went limp in his grasp, her brain feeling like it was about to explode as she then felt Chopper cum inside of her making her black out from overstimulation

(One hour later)

Slowly awakening from her post sex mini coma Robin moaned to herself as she felt her body ache blissfully, sure that she wasn't going to be able to walk for at least the rest of the day until she felt her toes wiggle and also felt something being rubbed on her thighs

Lifting herself up onto her elbows Robin looked down to find Chopper had returned to his normal petite form and was rubbing some kind of balm on her legs "hey, feeling better now?" Robin asked with a tired smile enjoying the warming feeling of the balm against her aching thighs

"Much better thank you" Chopper returned with his signature beaming grin "this is just a warming lotion, your legs were really bruised when I came to, I must have done a real number on you"

"Yeah you did, haven't been fucked like that in…well ever, don't go feeling bad about it though, you're easily the best I ever had" the Archaeologist complimented and for a moment she could swear that she could see the blush under his fur "so how long does your heat season last?"

"Another week or so then I'll be good for another year" Chopper explained with a sign as he closed the lotion pot "so I'll be back to being an ass by morning"

"Well I could always help you out again, can't have you biting Usopp again otherwise Zoro's going to muzzle you" Robin reached reaching down to scratch behind one of Chopper's ears "so no more hiding yourself away, the moment you go into heat you come find me ok? Hell Vivi thinks you're cute so I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help you out" she added and this time Chopper wasn't so against it

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Sand, sea and fun

Sand, sea and fun

Nami sighed as she laid out naked on her front on the towel she had placed down on the hot sand, the Navigator happy that the Thousand Sunny had stopped at a little seemingly deserted island so that they could actually rest without the feeling of the ship rocking with the waves

After Sanji and Franky scouted out the island to make sure that there was nothing outright dangerous to them on it Nami took the chance to get some alone time, stripping down to her bikini and taking a towel to enjoy the sun and some peace and quiet

Now her bikini top and bottoms were lying on the sand next to her as she finally got to enjoy some naked sunbathing, loving the feeling of the hot sunlight on her bare skin as she rested her head on her crossed arms, her full round ass swaying slightly with her hips as she rested her eyes

Turning over so that her front could get some sun as well Nami's eyes snapped open at the sound of approaching footsteps but before she could sit up and cover herself her vision was blocked by a straw hat being placed on her face "found you" Luffy chuckled as he proceeded to sit down next to Nami whilst she removed his hat from her face and placed it upon her head

"So much for privacy" Nami sighed with a slight smile happy that it was Luffy who had found her instead of any of the others

"Sanji was worrying about you so I said I'd look for you" Luffy explained as he reclined back on the sand "he honestly thought something had taken you and needed saving"

"He worries far too much" the redhead tittered as she glanced back where Luffy had come from "where is everyone?"

"Back on the ship, Zoro found some fruits and Sanji got an idea for a new kind of drink so he's having everyone taste test it for him"

Nodding Nami allowed herself to relax lying down next to Luffy as they both enjoyed the sun, it was a rare occasion in which they had any real privacy just to themselves, yes they could lock themselves away in their cabins but the wooden walls of the ship was only so thick and there was always the chance of one of the crew knocking on their door needing something

Moving her hand to rest it on Luffy's forearm Nami then opened her eyes as she realised that they essentially had a small island all to themselves and the Thousand Sunny was far enough away that the rest of the crew would most likely not be able to hear them let alone see them

The redhead smiled at the realisation as her hand moved from her Captains arm to the scarred six pack on his front drawing his attention "hey Luffy" she breathed as she proceeded to roll over and straddle her lovers waist, biting her lip as her bare cunt pressed against the material of his shorts "wanna fool around?" she grinned grinding her hips to press her core harder to his groin as she cupped her full heavy breasts

She could tell by his eyes darkening and his groin stiffening that he was interested especially when his hands joined hers on her breasts making her close her eyes at the sensation of his calloused hide on her soft skin "you sure you want to risk getting caught?" he asked as Nami proceeded to take one of his fingers and stretch it up to her mouth for her to bite on

"You said it yourself, everyone's back on the Sunny, we've got this whole place to ourselves, you look me in the eye and tell me that you've never wanted to tap this sweet ass on a beach" she purred around his finger reaching back to spank herself hard to punctuate her point, her glistening ass jiggling from the hit as any doubts Luffy had about the act quickly melted away, his hands grabbing at her ass making the redhead gasp and purr "I'll take that as a yes"

Grinding down harder on him Nami then moved her hands to his pants, undoing the zipper and button before letting out a gasp of delight as his hard cock sprang free and slapped against her groin, a shudder of pleasure running up her spine

Chewing her lip Nami took hold of Luffy's thick manhood and through stroking and gentle pulling she moulded it from its already impressive ten inch length to a mighty fifteen inches making her drool slightly, the Navigator then proceeding to move to her feet squatting over his cock eagerly pressing the head to her now moist cunt, the soft puffy lips parting to accept his broad cock head making her moan and gasp as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him

"Fuck Luffy you're so damn big! Just how I like it!" Nami cried out as she finally took him down to the base, her cunt and womb stuffed to the brim as her body shook with pleasure at the feeling of being so full

Gritting his teeth as Nami began to grind down on him the Captain moved his hands from her ass to her heaving breasts, digging his fingers into the firm yet soft flesh making the Navigator moan shamelessly, the emptiness of the beach and the island allowing her to be as long as she wanted as she relished the feeling of the sun on her naked skin whilst her lovers cock stretched out her insides "fuck I love your fucking cock!"

"Shit Nami…tight…" Luffy grunted as Nami started bouncing erratically on his cock, her insides squeezing so hard it actually started to mould and shape his hard cock as he moved his hands from her tits to her hips letting her breasts bounce with her as she screamed shamelessly to the sky in ecstasy

Gripping the Navigators waist tighter Luffy then sat up, burying his head in her cleavage as he started to buck his hips making Nami scream out as she wrapped her arms around him in response, the sudden bucking of his hips making her body shake and spasm in orgasm

Letting her ride out her orgasm for nearly a minute Luffy then changed their positions again, pushing Nami down onto her back before hanging her legs over his shoulders, his thrusts going harder and deeper as he fucked her into the sand making her breasts bounce even harder "yes Luffy! Right there! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Nami begged as she felt Luffy's cock swell and throb inside of her "that's it! Cum in me!"

And cum he did, the Captain slamming balls deep into Nami's cunt making her back arch and her head roll back with a breathless cry of ecstasy at the feeling of his hot cum flooding her insides, her toes curling in the air as her eyes widened and dilated, the intense pleasure making her drool slightly as her body shook wildly beneath her lover

Panting heavily as he rode out his climax Luffy then slowly pulled out letting his cock shrink back to its original size, the Captain grinning down at Nami who now lay exhausted and sweaty on the sand "we should head back otherwise Sanji's gonna come looking for you" he pointed out taking hold of Nami's hand to pull her up only for Nami to shake her head and pull her hand away

"More…" she moaned as she then rolled onto her front to bare her fat ass to him, looking back over her shoulder at him with lustful eyes as she shook her ass for him knowing full well that he could never resist it

Several hours later Luffy and Nami finally returned to the Thousand Sunny, Nami with a limp and Luffy with a lot of explaining to do

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
